Brittany Sheets
Brittany Alexandria Sheets, also known by her former stage name Mars Argo, is a singer-songwriter, actress, photographer and model. She is best known for portraying a fictionalized version of herself in the Grocerybag universe, particularly in Video Blog and Computer Show. She is also known for formerly being the lead singer of a band named after her stage persona, releasing one studio album, two EPs and plenty of other songs. The band unfortunately came to an end in 2014, after Mars broke up with her long-time boyfriend Titanic Sinclair, who co-starred in all of her Grocerybag-related projects. About Early life Brittany was raised in Saginaw, Michigan. She has been an equestrian since she was a child, owning a few horses. She mentioned in an interview with FearlessRadio that she didn't grow up with video games, due to her mother believing it would distract from her school work. She was a biology student in college before she met Titanic on MySpace in 2008. He had convinced her to work with him on the YouTube channel for Grocerybag, where they were making social commentary videos. They originally used Radiohead music for their videos, but they began making their own music as the band Mars Argo once YouTube instated their rules against copyright infringement. 2009-10: Technology is a Dead Bird At the very beginning of 2009, Mars and Titanic began working together on their independent conceptual debut album titled ''Technology is a Dead Bird'', which would be released on November 6th, 2009. While the album was worked on, their social commentary videos were renamed Computer Shows, and various songs were released onto the duo's Muxtape page. An early version of "Tired Today" was released as the lead single on March 18th, 2009. 2011-14: Linden Place, cancelled second album Immediately upon the Technology era's end, Mars and Titanic began working on a more rock-influenced extended play, Linden Place, which was completed within two weeks and released on March 21, 2011. While working on the EP, the duo also recorded their first professionally-done songs with American producer Johnny K, including an upgrade of the EP song "Using You" and others that were meant for their second studio album. With the release of Linden Place's lead single "Love in Black and White", Mars Argo turned from a duo into a proper band, with new members joining to play drums and guitar. This included Titanic's own brother, Alex. In 2012, Mars and Titanic moved to Los Angeles, causing the band to split and a new one to be formed with Julian Mirijanian, Jake DeSouza and Nigel Silverthorn. The band's second album was announced for release on November 22nd, 2012, but was unfortunately cancelled for unknown reasons. Mars and Titanic continued making Computer Show episodes until 2014. The series ended with "Day of Retribution", due to a rough breakup between the couple involving cheating and physical abuse. Titanic announced on Twitter later that year that they were going to be making more episodes, and continue simultaneously with the Poppy videos, but this never happened and the entire Grocerybag channel was mysteriously taken down with the exceptions of "Delete Your Facebook" and two music videos. Mars claimed on Tumblr that the mass privitization was due to her PTSD over the relationship, but many fans believe the statement to simply be a joke. 2015-present: Little Sunny Bite, acting career, upcoming album After her breakup with Titanic, Mars began part-time modeling for the Japanese fashion brand Little Sunny Bite, Owned by her friend Yoppy. She began working on a solo album in 2015 and has been writing and recording music for it since then, which is likely for a release in late 2017 or early 2018. She was cast in a main role as Caitlyn Weaver for the final three episodes of the TV show Caged in 2016, which was cancelled before it could air due to unknown reasons. She appeared in a short film by her friend Max Landis, 'Wrestling Isn't Wrestling', a commercial for the Google Pixel and another for EarSkinz. She is scheduled to have a cameo in the upcoming movie 'Ordinary Lovers', which finished filming this year. Discography Main article: Mars Argo discography * Technology is a Dead Bird (2009) * Internet Sessions (2010) * Spider in My Bathtub (2010) * Linden Place (2011) * Mars Argo (2012) * Second Album (2012) * Second Album (2017) Filmography Gallery To view the gallery for Mars Argo, please see Mars Argo/Gallery. Trivia * Despite being 29 years of age, Mars' acting age range goes from 16 to 24. * In the video "The Future is So Old", she states that her favorite song is her own, "Stuck on You". * Despite popular misconception, Mars is a natural blonde. Her brown haired appearance in the earlier Grocerybag videos is simply dyed. * Her grandparents portray Mars Argo and Titanic Sinclair in "Mars Argo from the Future". * In the past, she has dyed her hair six different colors: brown, yellow-blonde, platinum-blonde, pink, orange and gold. * She grew up around horses, and her favorite animal is a horse. * Horses have appeared in many GB.TV videos, such as Memories Fade, the Monsters Under My Bed music video, and Mars Argo Episode one. * Mars enjoys music such as Mariah Carey, Melanie Martinez, and Madonna. * Despite Titanic saying Mars never played any instruments in any of their songs made together, this claim has been proved false. Category:People Category:Band members Category:Musicians Category:Actors